


I Like It Rough

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, S&M, Sex Toys, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Gwen likes it rough and asks Duncan to give it to her rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♪(´ε｀) I think this could've happened during Total Drama Action. Maybe Gwen felt like she needed something to help her get rid of the stress she felt after Trent left? And since Duncan and her were getting awfully close? This idea was born.

As Gwen walked into the darkened room she reminded herself yet again that this was what she wanted, not what she needed and that there was no point in being nervous.

Even with her mental preparation she still gave a shiver as strong arms came around her from behind, holding her wrists in one hand behind her back in an iron grip.

A whisper of breath flowed over her neck as a hot mouth attached itself to her pulse point. Gwen groaned and jerked in the non-relenting embrace when a hand found her already hard nipples and twisted them harshly.

As she felt herself become unbearably wet, a dark laugh tickled her ear as she was forced up against a wall, a hard thick length grinding into her clit. She groaned and bucked back trying to feel more, then shuddered as her request was granted.

Her panties were ripped down and she was given enough room to step out of them before she was forced back against the wall. Hot hands moved to fondle her ass and then she was spun suddenly, insistent hands forcing her to her knees. She was shaking with need now and when she heard the sound of a zipper being undone, the need she felt doubled.

"Suck me."

The harsh command was all the encouragement she needed as she wet her lips and quickly took the hard cock into her mouth. Rough fingers grabbed her hair and held her head in place as the thick cock was quickly thrust in and out of her mouth. Gwen relaxed her throat and sucked as best as she could, the hoarse groan from above spurring her on.

She knew better than to try and touch herself, her needs would be taken care of soon. With a groan her head was ripped away and she was forced down on all fours. She gave a moan as she felt two fingers thrust into her, making sure that she was slick. The two fingers now covered with her liquid were removed and she felt one of the fingers quickly breach her ass.

Soon she was pushing back to meet the finger that was relentlessly fucking her. Another was added and then a third. She was almost sobbing now, the need to be fucked to great to contain.

A low chuckle was heard before the fingers were removed and a large dildo was shoved into her pussy. She gave a cry as it was quickly manipulated in and out of her, making her now loosened asshole twitch in sympathy. The dildo was thrust as far as it could go into her and straps were wrapped around her legs to make sure it stayed buried in her.

Gwen quivered as she felt something bigger and hotter pierce her ass. She screamed at the double penetration, the sensation of being so full she thought she might burst. Hands roughly spread her cheeks and she got even wetter knowing that he was watching his cock disappear into her. Gwen was kept spread wide as a ruthless pace was set.

"Well slut, was this what you wanted?" A harsh voice asked.

"Do you enjoy being my little whore? On your knees sucking my cock and then having it shoved in your tight ass? You like being fucked hard like this, you like it when I'm rough." With a few more harsh thrusts she came screaming and clenching, milking the cock in her for everything it had to give.

A rough curse was heard and after a few more erratic thrusts she felt thick, hot cum spurting inside her. The feeling set her off into another mind blowing orgasm as she arched her back, making sure to clench hard around the cock still in her. She fell bonelessly to the floor and she felt both of the items in her being removed. Cum trickled down her thighs though she didn't know if it was hers or the overflow from her abused ass.

"You were great, Duncan. Thanks, I really needed that."

"Any time, sunshine."

Gwen sighed in contentment as Duncan's strong arms gathered her up and carried her to the bed. She snuggled against the punk's hard body laying beside her before falling into a sated sleep with his warm arms encircling her.


End file.
